<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cramps by TotallyRadioactive15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160291">Cramps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15'>TotallyRadioactive15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#Ballum - Fluff [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Callum taking care of Ben, Cramps, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snuggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A little one requested by BenjaminHighways on Tumblr - Thank you lovely, I hope you like it (there will also be another one posted later this evening!) xx</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#Ballum - Fluff [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cramps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little one requested by BenjaminHighways on Tumblr - Thank you lovely, I hope you like it (there will also be another one posted later this evening!) xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rumble of pain in his stomach jerked Ben out of his deep sleep. He pressed his hand to his stomach avoiding Callum's hand that was gently slung around his middle. Feeling the unmistakable feeling of a stomach cramp  taking form Ben sighed and squeezed his eyes tight shut trying to will away the pain. </p>
<p>He gently turned his body around so that he could bury himself further into Callum's warm arms, hoping the heat from Callum's naked chest would soothe his cramps. </p>
<p>Callum opened his eyes when he felt Ben move closer to him. <br/>'Baby?' He whispered pulling his head back so he could get a better view of Ben in the darkness of the room around them. </p>
<p>'What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing' Callum asked knowing exactly what the smaller man's answer was going to be. </p>
<p>Ben watched Callum move his hand from around his waist so he could stroke them through Ben's wavy hair and down his warm cheek, he screwed up his face again when he felt another wave of pain. </p>
<p>'Stomach cramps' Ben whispered trying not to sound weak. </p>
<p>Callum pulled down his hand from Ben's cheek and pressed it against Ben;s stomach, softly stroking his skin, soothing him. </p>
<p>'Stay here' Callum whispered dropping a kiss to Ben's forehead before maneuvering his body out of the bed. </p>
<p>He returned a little while later with some painkillers, a glass of water and a hot water bottle. <br/>He gave Ben the pills and water and watched him swallow them down. Giving the glass back to Callum who placed it on the bedside table. </p>
<p>Callum then got back into bed, he pressed the hot water bottle (that was covered in a furry case) against Ben's stomach before moving so that Ben could cuddle into his chest again, he felt the heat from the hot water bottle and Ben's warm body as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. </p>
<p>Ben looked into Callum's eyes softly, he was so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend and he knew it. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Callums lips, then his cheeks and his noise before pulling away and giving the older man a smile. </p>
<p>'Thank you' Ben whispered causing Callum to smile sweetly <br/>'Get some sleep now, I've got you' Callum whispered pressing his own kiss to Ben's cheek before he watched the younger man fall back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments &amp; Feedback are greatly appreciated<br/>xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>